Destiny Of Oblivion
by Lunks
Summary: The latest and last chapter is here in the most dramatic DBZ Fan Fic ever! Prepare to be blown away...
1. The Ultimate Power

Destiny Of Oblivion: Chapter 1. 

"Ha ha ha ha haaaaa!" Cell laughed as Android 17 struggled to stop Cell from absorbing him through his tail. As 17 held on for his life, Android 16 calmly walked up to Cell. Suddenly Cell felt a hand on his shoulder, but as he came to turn around he received a massive punch in the face from 16 sending him flying. Cell manages to stop in mid air and land on the ground around 9 meters away.   
"So the big one is more powerful than I thought! Interesting…" Cell smirked as he wiped where he had been punched with the back of his hand. 17, hurt badly, lifts himself up slightly and sees Android 16.   
"16, it's you! I don't believe it! How did you manage to get him off of me?". 16, emotionless replied   
"I used one of my hard punches.". Cell lowered his head and gave a smile.   
"I find this disturbance to be refreshing…oh yesss…" Cell grinned, observing 16 and swishing his tail now closed up.   
"Thanks for the help 16, but I think you just made him angry!".   
"I am going to destroy him.".   
"Sure," 17 responded in doubt, "may I ask how?".   
"According to my calculations I am just as strong as Cell.". Before 17 even has a chance to respond, 16 takes several steps forward toward Cell and stops, looking him directly in the eye.   
"Cell, I recommend surrender.".   
"What? To a piece of junk like you?" Cell laughed. 16's face showed a new emotion since he was released from Dr. Gero's Lab…anger. 16 tensed his entire body and went flying at Cell with incredible speed. Cell, still with an evil grin on his face, braced for impact. Just when 16 was only a few meters away suddenly a very loud noise occurred which they could all hear clearly. 16 stopped and looked around.   
"What is that sound?" 16 asked. The ground wasn't shaking, in fact it was perfectly still, but the noise sounded like a cross between an earthquake and grinding metal. Tien standing on a nearby rock looked up and saw something strange in the sky.   
"What on Earth is that…" he gasped with fear on his face. All the Z warriors, no matter where they were, could sense a strange energy coming from high above the island where Cell was. Now all the Androids were looking up in the sky to see a strange, glowing light, ever so small, begin to form high up in the air. They all looked in awe, speechless…except for Cell.   
"What are you all looking at?" he yelled, trying to see where the noise was coming from. Suddenly there was a gigantic explosion where the light was and a powerful blast knocked all of them to their feet, some even a couple of feet into the ground.   
"How? That's…not…possible…" Goku spoke as he stood up very quickly.   
"You can sense it too Daddy?" Gohan asked, with a terrified look on his face. Goku too, had a look of horror on his face.   
"The power coming from that explosion is incredible!". Goku fell to his knees in denial.   
"This power level has got to be at least 1,000 times more than Cell's!!!" yelled Goku. Popo also fell to his knee finding it hard to believe. Bulma's cruiser was instantly knocked out of the air and Krillin, who wasn't far away, went flying into the sea which he was flying over. But back at the battlefield, everyone, even Cell, now had their eyes glued to the explosion. The light now became blinding, forcing everyone to look away and cover their eyes.   
"17! Can you feel the power coming from that light?" 18 yelled.   
"I can!" 17 said absolutely terrified, "It's more powerful than anything I ever imagined…". Unfortunately, Cell was the only one there who was not worried by the power level, and was unaware of the danger.   
"I might use this event to my advantage!" Cell thought and began to fly at 18, or at least what he could see of her in the blinding light. 16 and 17 simply looked up as what looked like an asteroid came flying out of the light, leaving a beautiful trail behind it. The asteroid descended diagonally, away from the island, where is landed a long distance away with another large explosion. Cell swooped by 18 and picked her up with his tail and continued to fly away from the island.   
"You're coming with me!" he cackled as he flew out of view from the others. Luckily, 16 heard her scream and tried to figure out where it was coming from. But before he really had a chance to, the explosion reversed and completely disappeared almost as quickly as it came. Everything was back to normal again except for the damage the explosion had done.   
"The enormous power level…it's gone…" said Gohan. Goku relaxed a little, but only for a second as he sensed a huge power level still there. Not anywhere near as big, but still large.   
"What do you think that power was Daddy?" Gohan asked. Goku, still with fear on his face, replied   
"I'm not sure, but whatever it was, some of it is still out there…AND IT'S MOVING!!!" he screamed. Gohan and Popo suddenly realised that the danger was now bigger than ever.   
"Gohan! Come with me!" Goku yelled and he started to fly off.   
"But Daddy, you said that we shouldn't leave until we had finished training!"   
"This power level is far larger than anything we could reach in the time chamber. Now come on! We must find out who this power level is and who's side it's on…" he said, already flying away. Gohan powered up and flew off after him. Meanwhile, 16 and 17 were still on the island, gazing at where the explosion was.   
"Well, whatever that was, I'm glad it's gone, right 16?" smiled 17. But 16 was already flying away from the island.   
"Hey! Where are you going?!" 17 yelled.   
"To rescue 18, we must not get distracted from the problem at hand…" he yelled to 17 as he flew out of view.   
"Bah!" 17 said, folding his arms, "leave me here, I guess I'll have to find my own amusement." He said, looking up at Tien. A face of panic struck Tien as he stared back at 17.   
"What the heck was that?!" Krillin said to himself as he rose up out of the sea, "That was an explosion that I won't forget anytime soon.". That's when Krillin stopped dead in his tracks.   
"Wha…oh no! I sense a power level still out there, and it's far stronger than anything we've encountered before!" He said to himself…when it hit him.   
"And Goku and Gohan are heading straight for it!!!" he yelled. A white flame appeared around Krillin and he started flying full speed toward the power.   
"I can't let Goku face this alone…I have to help, even if it kills me…" 

To be continued…   



	2. Enter Adon

Destiny Of Oblivion: Chapter 2. 

"What's the matter, you aren't scared are you?" 17 taunted. Tien just stood there, afraid to move. Suddenly Tien's face expression went from fear to horror as his head flung up to look above him. 17, curious, also looked up to see what he was so afraid of. Instantly, 17 became as scared as Tien, for someone was simply floating above Tien with a smirk on their face.   
"Who are you? Identify yourself!!" 17 yelled at him. The being simply smiled and hovered to the ground between the two. That was around the time Tien noticed that the being had a tail…   
"Y-you're a Saiyan…" he gasped. The person turned around and looked at Tien with a slight look of confusion on his face.   
"You were the power level we sensed!" he said as he backed off slightly in fear. 17 suddenly came back down to Earth.   
"I don't care how powerful you are, I am an Android of Dr. Gero! No mere mortal can match me in power!" laughed 17. The stranger turned back to 17 and a gust of wind blew his long brown hair to one side.   
"I'm guessing you're the bad guy. Well I hate to break it too you, but you really are no match for me." He said with a smile. 17 was shocked at how calm he was.   
"You liar! I'll show you!" he screamed and flew at the stranger with terrifying speed. As 17 went to kick him in the head, the stranger just grabbed his leg. 17 had a real look a terror on his face and he tried to kick him with his other leg. The stranger threw him to the ground before he had a chance to attack.   
"You are weak from battle, save your energy…" he advised as he looked up in the sky to see two beings flying in.   
"Hmmm, who are these two?" he questioned and Tien squinted to see who it was.   
"Goku!" he cried with joy. The stranger looked puzzled as Goku, closely followed by Gohan came into land. There was a dead silence as Goku and the stranger looked at each other with questioning eyes.   
"Who are you and what do you want?" Goku finally asked after a long silence.   
"My name is Adon and I am from a world unknown to you. Your friend here noted your name is Goku. Nice to meet you." He said. They all had a massive sigh of relief to know he was on their side. Goku looked at Adon's side to see a tail.   
"Oh! You're a Saiyan!" Goku noted happily. Adon looked at his tail and then looked back at Goku.   
"Where I come from I'm the only one of my kind and I never knew anything about my past…" he said as he lowered his head. The others felt pity for the Saiyan when Android 17 stepped directly in front of him.   
"Why are you here anyway? And what was that gigantic explosion?!" he demanded to know.   
"Calm down 17." Goku spoke.   
"No, he's right. My entrance must have been a little spooky for you, especially since none of you have such high power levels. Is there a place we can discuss it?" Adon asked and Goku nodded politely   
"Yeah, we can go to Kami's House, I'm sure Master Roshi won't mind.". Krillin suddenly landed next to Goku and looked at them all.   
"Did I miss something?" he said, looking at Goku.   
"Everything's fine, he's with us." He grinned. Krillin then had a confused look on his face.   
"Where's Cell and the other Androids?" He asked. 

"Oh no! I'm too late!" 16 said to himself as he helplessly watched Cell absorb 18.   
"Oh yesssss, such power!" Cell cackled and he began to flash.   
"I must stop you!!!" he yelled. 16 quickly pointed his fist at Cell and launched his fist at him. Cell tilted his head slightly to one side, dodging the fist, and his transformation was complete.   
"Ah, how refreshing. I feel strong enough to take on the world…" Cell grinned whilst watching the expression of fear on 16's face.   
"What's the matter, never felt such power before? He he he…" he sneered and the land he was hovering above suddenly exploded, sending rock and dust everywhere. 16 was temporarily blinded by the dust and couldn't see a thing. Then, out of nowhere, Cell appeared in front of 16 and punched him hard in the stomach. 16 went flying into a cliff wall and fell to the ground with a thud.   
"Weak fool, I am far more powerful than you could ever be. Now get out of my way, I have unfinished business to take care of…" he said, looking around. Cell, with another explosion, takes off into the sky when suddenly 16 grabs him by the leg, stopping him.   
"You stupid machines never learn." He growled and he kicked him off, throwing him into another wall.   
"Now I will find 17 and when I do, I will be indestructible! Ha ha ha ha haaaaa!" he whispered to himself and flew off. Just minutes later, the others arrived to see Android 16, barely functional. Gohan flew down and landed next to him.   
"How did he get hurt like this Daddy?" Gohan asked while he observed the Android.   
"He obviously isn't our enemy. Cell wasn't after him, yet he nearly killed himself trying to stop him…" answered Goku. 16 tried to get up, but merely fell back down again. 17, who had followed, looked at 16 and turned away.   
"He sacrificed himself to save 18, and me but it seems 18 didn't make it…" 17 said. Adon looked at the Android almost emotionless, just as the Android itself was.   
"Come on, if you want me to explain to you what happened, I suggest we leave now…". Everyone looked at him strangely because of his sudden demand. Goku agreed   
"Fair enough. But what about Cell?".   
"Don't worry, I'll be able to take care of him…" Adon grinned. They all nodded and took off into the air when Tien stopped.   
"We can't just leave 16 like that, he did a very heroic thing!" Tien pointed out. Goku was about to answer but before he could Adon said   
"You are absolutely right…" and pointed his finger at 16.   
"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" Goku yelled but it was too late. A giant fireball came out of his fingertip and hit 16. There was a huge explosion and everyone got engulfed in the explosion. Fortunately the power of the explosion was only powerful to just kill 16. The light from the blast died down and everyone just stared at Adon.   
"Let's go." He told everyone, as if nothing had happened. He began to fly off when they all just stopped and looked at him. He stopped suddenly and looked back at them.   
"Well? I need directions to this Kami House don't I?". Krillin just shook his head and began to follow Adon. Goku flew up by Adon's side and they all began to fly towards Kami's house. 

To be continued…   



	3. The 8th Dragonball

Destiny Of Oblivion: Chapter 3. 

The Z Warriors were flying over a large sea on their way to Kami's house when Krillin spotted something.   
"Is that Bulma?" he asked, pointing to Bulma's cruiser, which was floating in the ocean, which, ironically, had someone sitting on the top using it like a raft.   
"Hey guys! Over here!" she screamed with joy as they flew over. Tien observed the damage to the cruiser and noted   
"It's pretty badly smashed up, I doubt it's fixable. C'mon we'll fly you home the rest of the way."   
"Oh, by the way…" Bulma said as she shuffled through the cockpit of the cruiser, "…here's that remote you guys wanted. You know, to shut of those Androids.". But just as she finished saying that she turned around to see Android 17 steaming mad.   
"So this remote can shut me down, eh? You cowards! You can't even fight me like a man?! I'll show you what I think of your remote!" he yelled in a blind rage and before Krillin could grab the remote, 17, with a swing of his leg, smashed it.   
"Hey! I spent ages making that!" Bulma complained.   
"I thought we'd gotten over our past! Well it looks like I can't trust any of you…" 17 added and began to fly away from them.   
"No, 17, you don't understand! She didn't…". Goku didn't bother finishing his sentence because 17 was too far away to hear him anyway.   
"We can't let him leave! What if Cell gets a hold of him?!" Gohan asked. Adon rose his arm toward 17 as he flew off.   
"I'll stop him." He calmly answered as he began to charge a ball of energy at the edge of his hand.   
"NOW THAT'S ENOUGH!" Goku screamed and fly kicked Adon's hand and the ball of energy went flying into the air.   
"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Adon yelled at Goku, clearly angry.   
"Look, I don't know where you come from, but we don't just kill people whenever we want. 17 isn't a bad person, just a mislead one." Noted Goku. Adon, still in an angry mood, just turned away from Goku and began to fly back in the direction they were originally going.   
"He's a troubled person, I certainly know that…" Tien spoke.   
"And I thought Vegita was bad…unless this young Saiyan learns to control his lust for violence, he could destroy us all." Goku responded with fear in his eyes. He knew that they were all no match for the new Saiyan, but he was reckless and needed to be controlled. Goku, for the first time in his life, felt completely and utterly helpless. Speechless, Goku slowly flew off to follow Adon. The others watched him, knowing something was troubling him, but said nothing and simply followed him too. 

KABOOM!!! With one finger, Cell destroyed and entire building and it fell over like a domino.   
"Heh heh heh, this new power is incredible! No one would be any match for me now, imagine how powerful I would be with Android 17! I must find him, this craving for more power just fills me to boiling point!" observed Cell, marvelling at the damage he had done to a city. It looked like it had been hit with an atom bomb. With one last evil laugh, Cell took off in search of 17 and who ever else he could absorb… 

"I think I see them!" Master Roshi said, for he could see several beings heading towards them. In a matter of seconds they all landed on the island of Kami's House.   
"Welcome back boys." Roshi smiled, "But who's your friend?".   
"That's just what we wanna know…" Gohan answered, questioning whose side Adon was really on.   
"Okay, I'll tell you. But I haven't got much time, and once I tell you you'll understand why." Adon said, looking around to see if anyone else was around to hear. Adon then sat in a chair and began to tell his story.   
"The earliest point I remember in my life was when I was a teenager. I was in a dark valley and I couldn't remember my own name. I had to fend for myself and try to find out about my past, but no luck. All my life I was chased by people more powerful than me, I didn't have anyone to run to because I didn't even know who my own race was! Anyway. one day when I was being beaten up by a powerful guy, I transformed into…I don't know. Some sort of super form." He explained. Goku's face lit up in shock and said   
"A Super Saiyan?!". Everyone, stunned, just looked at Adon. Adon continued.   
"If that's what you like to call it. But when I transformed into this 'Super Saiyan', I could defeat all the people who used to pick on me! I went off somewhere and perfected my power. Before I knew it, I had reached even higher forms of 'Super Saiyan'!". They all were speechless.   
"H-h-higher forms?" Krillin asked.   
"Yeah! With this new hight in power I decided to use them to battle the most powerful being in the universe…Oblivion. He and I were very close in power, but he was always stronger. The battle went on for years and years. Until one day he discovered an orb. An orb that allowed him to wish for almost anything he pleased! Once he got his evil hands on it, he wished to be twice as powerful as me. It happened and I was forced to run away and hide from his wraith. He was far too strong. Little did I know, the orb regenerated in 24 hours, and in no time he was ready to make another wish!".   
"We have similar orbs here, they're called Dragonballs. If you gather 7 of them you can make a wish to the dragons capabilities." Master Roshi butted it. Adon just nodded and said   
"I know. With the Dragonball in my world was a prophecy on a stone tablet. It said there was another world and if you placed our Dragonball with yours, it would give the dragon unlimited power! So Oblivion's next wish was that he wanted a portal opened between our worlds so he could get his hands on your Dragonballs. I had to interfere so I summoned all my power and tried to hold him off from getting through the portal. I fell through the portal and he never made it through. That is my story. So in less than 24 hours, Oblivion will come into this world and if he does, we will need to throw everything we have at him to defeat him.". No one said a word, they were all speechless. Then Goku did.   
"But you are far stronger than us! How do you expect us to be any match for him?".   
"I will try to teach you to reach the Saiyan forms I have. I know I really don't have any time, but I have to try." He said, very serious. Little did any of them know, Cell was hiding behind the house and was listening the whole time.   
"Hmmm," he pondered to himself, "when that portal opened, I saw something, like an asteroid fall through it. Could that have been the Dragonball this Saiyan is speaking of? If so, I could get my hands on it and hold onto it for a day. Then I could wish to be stronger than all of them put together!!! I would be far stronger than anything 17 could provide me with…". Cell snickered to himself.   
"I know it landed in the ocean somewhere, so I'd better hurry and get to it first!" he added and leaped into the sea surrounding the island, going through the water like a torpedo.   
"I will find that Dragonball…". 

To be continued…   



	4. A New Super Saiyan

Destiny Of Oblivion: Chapter 4. 

"I'm sorry, but you never told me your names…" Adon mentioned. Goku, shrugs and says   
"Sorry, must have forgotten with all the commotion, my name is Goku, this is my son Gohan, and these guys are Tien, Krillin and Bulma. The one you haven't met is Master Roshi.".   
"I see. So Goku, do you posses these Super Saiyan powers like I do?" questioned Adon with a grin. Goku also grinned and said   
"You'd better believe it.". Goku crouched down and the ground began to shake a little. With a single yell from Goku, his hair went upright and yellow and he was a Super Saiyan.   
"My friends Vegita and Trunks also can." Goku said with a confident smile. Adon nodded.   
"Impressive, but I'm afraid you have barely reached the maximum potential of a Super Saiyan…" he responded with his head tilted to one side, his brown hair blowing in the wind. Goku's face went serious for a moment as he watched Adon.   
"Now watch as I show you what a real Super Saiyan is!" he yelled and also crouched down. The ground started to shake…a lot! Adon just kept yelling and yelling as his hair went like Goku's, upright and yellow. That was when something different started happening. Adon's hair started to go very spikey and he began to glow a white colour. Everyone just watched is amazement as he gave out one last gigantic roar and his hair grew down to his feet and was yellow and spikey. He then stood upright and just looked at Goku, with an evil-like smirk on his face. Goku, still a Super Saiyan, had the same look of fear when the portal first opened. Everyone else except Bulma was the same.   
"Your power level! It's bigger than anything I've ever felt before…" Goku said to Adon. Adon replied   
"If we had more time I could teach you how to become a more powerful Super Saiyan, but 24 hours isn't anywhere near enough…" with a sad look on his face.   
"What about the time room?" Tien blurted out. Everyone looked at him.   
"Yeah! When Vegita and Trunks get out, you could go in and train Goku to become one!" he continued. Goku continued.   
"Of course, time passes much faster in there! Why not?". Adon pondered over the thought, then agreed.   
"I haven't heard of such a place before, but why not. I need all the time I can get. I'll take you and whoever is the second strongest Super Saiyan in to train with me…" Adon said, then he looked at Gohan, "And your son can join us, he may come in handy.". Goku nodded and told Adon   
"I know the way, let's go and wait for them to come out. You too son.". Gohan walked up beside Goku.   
"But what about Cell?" he asked. Goku had almost forgotten about him.   
"Sorry son, but he'll have to wait, we have a bigger problem on our hands. Oblivion sounds far more powerful than Cell is. When we come out of the time Chamber we should be powerful enough to beat Cell AND Oblivion. As for the rest of you, stay right away from Cell and avoid him at all costs! He is not to be messed with!". And with that, Goku and Adon took off closely followed by Gohan for the Time Chamber.   
"Man, I can't believe Goku's asked us to just stand here while Cell is absorbing innocent people! It just burns me up inside…" Krillin groaned, his fists tightly clenched with rage.   
"I know what you mean, I saw Cell fighting the Androids, and he's unmerciful! He has to be stopped now!" Tien joined in. Krillin suddenly had an idea.   
"Hey, Goku never said we couldn't go and get 17! If Cell gets his hands on 17 he may go on a power mad rampage and kill one heck of a lot of people before the others get back…".   
"You're right, as long as we get to 17 before Cell does, there should be no problem! Lets go get Yumcha to help!" Tien replied, now getting exited. Krillin nodded and they both suddenly took off to go after Yumcha.   
"Darn it! All this taking off is ruining the perfectly good lawn…" said Master Roshi, observing all the marks that had been left where the Z Warriors had taken flight. 

"Hmmm, I know it landed around here somewhere..." Cell pondered to himself under water in the middle of the ocean. He was looking everywhere for the Dragonball but so far had no luck.   
"If only the darn thing emitted a power level, then it would save me one heck of a lot of looking time…" he mumbled to himself. That's when his eyes opened wide, as if he sensed something.   
"What on Earth is that?!?" he yelled and looked up. That was where he saw three shadows passing over the water.   
"One is Goku, the other his son…but that other one has uncanny power…" he thought to himself,   
"it seems he is far stronger than me. I now know I definitely need to get that Dragonball and wish to be the most powerful being in the universe!". Cell, now in a blind rage, flew through the water faster than ever before and scanned every inch of the sea floor for the Dragonball.   
"I'll show them all that no mere mortal is any match for the ultimate being in the universe!!!". 

"Adon! Slow down, we can't keep up!" Goku yelled at Adon who was flying far ahead of Gohan and him. Adon turned around, still flying very fast and yelled   
"Come on 'Super Saiyan', show me what you're made of!" and he shot far ahead of the two. Goku gave a slight grin and flew off after Adon, leaving Gohan behind.   
"Daddy!" Gohan cried, but he was already too far away. Meanwhile, Adon was flying pretty casually when he looked behind him to see Goku close behind.   
"You'll have to go faster than that!" he laughed and sped up, flying close to the surface of the ocean, causing waves to fly either side of him.   
"So you wanna play rough, eh?" Goku sneered and flew FASTER than Adon only a few centimetres above him. Adon looked up surprised to see him so close when Goku, still flying super fast, flips kicked Adon into the ocean.   
"Ha!" Goku grinned and flew ahead. Out of no-where Adon came shooting out of the water and flew right past Goku and then went the same speed as him so he was always right in front of Goku.   
"Maybe you forget I am a Super Saiyan Type 3, you are no match for my superior speed…" Adon laughed and flew far ahead of Goku, and eventually out of site. Goku stopped and just floated, perfect still with his arms crossed.   
"I'd better wait for Gohan to catch up. Adon will have to find his own way to the Time Room." Goku thought to himself. 

"Yumcha!!!" yelled Tien. Yumcha came running out of the house.   
"What is it guys?" he asked. Krillin just smiled and said   
"We have an Android to catch…" 

To be continued…   



	5. Climax

Destiny Of Oblivion: Chapter 5 

There was a dead silence where Cell and the Androids first fought. There didn't seem to be a single movement or sound. Then out of the ocean, by the shore of the island, Piccolo dragged himself onto dry land.   
"Ugh…Cell…he got away…no…" he whispered to himself with his last ounce of energy he went limp and was unconscious. The island went back to silence and no one else was to be seen… 

"Hmmm, that must be it!" Adon thought to himself and flew over to the fortress he spotted in the air. He landed on the edge of Kami's Fortress and deactivated his Super Saiyan mode. That was when he saw two people standing by the entrance of the large building on the platform. Adon simply stared at them and the two people stared back in curiosity, but not fear.   
"And who might you two be?" Adon asked. The short one with black hair merely smiled.   
"I am Vegita, the most powerful being in the universe. And you are?" Vegita asked while Trunks, the other person, walked up beside Vegita.   
"I am Adon. And I hate to break it to you, but you aren't the most powerful being in the universe…I am." Adon said with a smirk on his face, much like Vegita's. Vegita went very serious for a moment.   
"Hmmm, you must be Cell…" Vegita responded, now smiling again proudly, "Well I am a Super Saiyan and you are no match for me!". Adon with a slight look of shock gave Vegita a look, then said   
"For your information I am-". Before he could finish, Vegita interrupted.   
"A weak fool? I know, you don't have to tell me." He laughed. Adon, reckless as he is, began to become angry.   
"You had better take that back…" sneered Adon, and Vegita also got angry.   
"Like I said, you are out of your league…." Vegita warned and he clenched his right fist. The second his fist tightened he transformed into a Super Saiyan.   
"…so you'd better leave, or will I have to make you?" he added. Trunks put his hand on Vegita's shoulder and said   
"Clam down father, don't over do it…". Vegita quickly spun around and Trunks removed his hand.   
"Never tell me what to do! Now step aside as I show you what a real Super Saiyan is capable of…" he yelled and Adon just looked at Vegita with a look of anger.   
"So this is the other Super Saiyan Goku talked about. It seems to me he needs to be taught a lesson." he thought to himself.   
"Bring it on." 

"Any sign of him?" asked Krillin. Yumcha who was flying at his side looking the other direction just shook his head.   
"We have to hurry or Cell will get to 17 first." Tien said. Yumcha and Krillin didn't respond, but just flew, knowing that Tien was dead right. Time was running out and they had to hurry. When they were about to give up, Yumcha's face lit up and he pointed franticly.   
"Look! I think I see him!" he yelled. The other two quickly looked and surely enough, there was 17 flying across the sea very slowly, wounded from battle with Cell. All three of them quickly glided over the water toward him and arrived at his side in a matter of seconds. 17 looked up to see the three.   
"You? Can't you take a hint?! Beat it!" he warned and attempted to keep flying when Krillin flew in front of him.   
"Now hang on a minute, we're here to help you!" Krillin replied. But 17, now angry simply said   
"I don't need your help or pitty! Now go away or I'll make you!".   
"Look, Cell is after you and you can't just wander out here like this. You're hurt. Is there any place you can hide and get better?" Krillin offered. 17 lifted his arm as if to punch Krillin out of the way, but stopped and lowered his arm.   
"Dr. Gero's Lab. But now it's destroyed so it's not worth it." He sighed, looking away. The others looked at each other when Yumcha had an idea.   
"Would the Senzu Beans work on an Android?" Yumcha questioned.   
"I'm not sure, but there's no harm in trying, eh?" Krillin said with a bit of a chuckle. 17 didn't know what Senzu Bean were, but he nodded anyway. That was when 17 looked behind Krillin in horror. Krillin spun around and also became terrified, soon followed by the others. For out of the water, Cell slowing floated up into the air only a couple of meters away from them.   
"Hmmm, although I have found something more important to do, I guess I should take care of old business while I'm here…" Cell smirked. All of them were too scared to move…except for 17 who tried to make a break for it in the other direction. Unfortunately, Cell instantly appeared in front of 17 before he could escape and 17 flew backwards a little away from Cell.   
"17, you are no longer my main focus. But that still doesn't change the fact that it is our destiny to be together…" he told 17. 17 just backed a little further away and yelled   
"I'll never let you absorb me! Y-y-you monster!!! I'd rather die!". Cell merely shook his head.   
"You disappoint me 17. You should know by now that whether you want to or not I will absorb you. Why make it harder than it has to be?" informed Cell, but 17 wasn't buying it. Yumcha flew between 17 and Cell.   
"There's no way your going to absorb 17, not while we're here!" he yelled. Cell, with a smile replied   
"If you insist…" and fired a ball of energy straight at Yumcha's stomach. Yumcha gave out a yell of pain and fell into the ocean, limp.   
"No! Yumcha!!!" Tien yelled and Krillin just watched helplessly. Cell stopped looking at where Yumcha landed and he looked at the rest.   
"Anyone else care to protest?" he added with an evil laugh, "because if not, I'll be taking Android 17 now…". 17 just looked at Cell, trying to think of what to do. The others felt just as helpless as 17 as Cell started slowly hovering towards 17. 

"Daddy! Why did you fly off like that? I was worried." Gohan complained as he caught up to Goku. Goku started flying in the direction he once was and Gohan followed.   
"Sorry, I was just testing Adon's speed and there's no doubt about it! He's definitely a Super Saiyan, and a very strong one at that." Goku explained. Gohan looked at Goku.   
"Do you think he can train us? I mean, you know, get us strong enough in time?" Gohan asked. Goku just flew on with a bit of a pause before responding.   
"I don't know Gohan, but there is a great battle coming, and the only hope we have of standing a chance is to trust Adon.". Gohan nodded and followed his father who was going at a pace so Gohan could keep up. Both now flew silent, knowing that the battle approaching was very serious, and they may be luck to survive it… 

To be continued… 


	6. Ascended Super Saiyan Vegita vs Adon

Destiny Of Oblivion: Chapter 6. 

There was dead silence. Vegita just stood there with his arms folded, watching Adon's long brown hair blow in the wind. Vegita was in Super Saiyan mode whilst Adon remained untransformed. Suddenly, without warning, Vegita flew at Adon super fast and went to kick him in the head just as Adon ducked to trip him and they both missed. Vegita landed behind Adon and Adon swung at his head. Vegita quickly appeared above him and flip kicked him in the head, sending Adon into the ground hard. Adon, as soon as he hit the ground, spun around and grabbed Vegita's leg.   
"What the?" Vegita remarked as he was thrown into the ground. Vegita pushed off the ground as he landed and leaped about 7 meters away, only to have Adon fly straight at him. Vegita crossed his arms to block and Adon punched his crossed arms, only pushing him back a little bit. Vegita grinned and Adon had a look of shock on his face.   
"Perhaps this Saiyan is stronger than I th-". Before Adon could finish his own sentence, Vegita uppercut him in the chin then kicked him to the side. As Adon landed he saw Vegita flying directly at him. Vegita threw punches at him like crazy and Adon did the same back until they were moving too fast for Trunks or Popo to follow them. All they could hear were punches coming from every direction and the occasional small explosion. Trunk stood there very serious and thought   
"They seem to be an even match! After all our hard training no-one should be strong enough to take on father…". Suddenly the fighting stopped and the two warriors hovered to the ground 10 meters apart.   
"I must admit Saiyan, you're stronger than I first thought!" Adon remarked. Vegita grinned and replied   
"And I'm only using a fraction of my true power…". Adon looked shocked for he never realised Vegita was even THIS strong. Vegita crouched down and began to transform.   
"Now prepare to meet an Ascended Super Saiyan!!!" he yelled. Adon now looked slightly afraid.   
"An Ascended Super Saiyan?! I don't believe I've heard of this before. It seems that this Vegita is the strongest warrior on the planet." Adon said to himself.   
"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Vegita screamed and his muscles began to bulge. A yellow flame was burning brightly around him and he gave out one last scream and he finished his transformation.   
"Say hello to Super Vegita…" 

"RUN 17!!!" yelled Tien and 17 tried to run away again. Cell got angry and went to fly ahead of him when Krillin flew in his way.   
"Get out of my way!" Cell yelled and went to knock in aside.   
"DISTRUCTO DISC!!!" Krillin commanded and a flat white energy Disc appeared in his hand and he threw it at Cell. Cell, who was still trying to figure out what the move was, didn't move in time and got his arm chopped off. He gave a yell of pain and Tien grabbed 17 and tried to fly away as fast as he could while Cell was distracted.   
"No you don't!" yelled Cell and made a ball of light appear on his other fingertip and he shot it ahead of Tien and 17. It exploded and made a wall of light so they couldn't pass. Suddenly Cell tensed his whole body and seconds later his arm grew back.   
"No way! How?" Krillin said, freaking out. Cell answered   
"You fool! I absorbed ALL of you, including Piccolo's ability to regenerate body parts…". Tien began to fly around the wall of light when Cell got ready to shoot another fireball.   
"Nooo!". Krillin kicked Cell's arm, sending the ball flying into the air. Cell gave Krillin an evil look and knocked him aside into the ocean when out of nowhere Cell was kicked in the back.   
"Ow! Who on Earth…" Cell yelled angry and turned around to see Yumcha, badly hurt and soaking wet.   
"I'd teach you a lesson, but I have someone to absorb." Cell said and flew faster than they could track him in front of Tien and 17. Tien stopped with 17 still over his shoulder.   
"Stop playing these foolish games and hand over 17, or you will die!" warned Cell. Tien thought quickly.   
"SOLAR FLARE!!!" he yelled and placed his hands on his forehead. Krillin and Yumcha quickly covered their eyes as a blinding light filled the air.   
"AAAHHH! My eyes!" Cell yelled in pain and Tien continued to fly away as fast as he could. The light dimmed and Yumcha and Krillin began to fly at Cell. Just as Cell began to get his vision back he turned around to get a hard kick in the face by both of them. He went flying backwards, then gained control again. He turned back around to see 17 getting away again.   
"No you don't." he calmly said, but just before he could move he heard a voice.   
"No YOU don't!" said the voice as Cell felt someone cling onto his back. It was Chousu!   
"Chousu! What are you doing?!" Yumcha yelled. Chousu, still clinging on, told them to leave right away. Chousu began to glow.   
"He's going to self distruct!!!" Krillin yelled but before anyone could move, Chousu had already self destructed and there was a giant explosion. Everyone was engulfed in the flame except for Tien who stopped for a second to look back.   
"What happened?! No matter, I have to make sure 17 is away from Cell!" Tien thought and flew faster than ever to an unknown destination. The explosion just kept getting bigger and no one who was caught in it could be seen. 

Vegita stood there, marvelling at his own power and was enjoying watching the expression on Adon's face.   
"Woah! I never thought someone in this dimension could reach a power level that high!!" Adon said to himself as the yellow flame around Vegita disappeared. Vegita gave an evil grin and seemed to vanish instantly, as if he teleported out of view.   
"Where did he go?!" Adon thought to himself. He looked around for him, but no sign. Straight after he thought it, Vegita instantly appeared behind him and kicked him from behind, sending Adon flying towards the building. But before Adon even hit the building, Vegita appeared in front of Adon and kicked him into the air. As Adon went flying high into the sky, Vegita took off ahead of him and elbowed Adon in the stomach, sending him flying into the ground, causing an explosion of dust.   
"Ha! Is that all you got? Come on, I want a real challenge out of you!" Vegita yelled and the cloud of dust. There was a little pause where nothing happened, then out of the cloud of dust another explosion occurred. The explosion left a bigger cloud of dust and there was another short pause. Then, out of the cloud, Adon slowly hovered into the air, surrounded in a bright yellow flame, his hair upright and yellow. Both Vegita and Trunks were speechless as Adon was now floating at Vegita's hight in Super Saiyan mode.   
"Well, now meet Super Adon…" he said with a smile. 

To be continued… 


	7. In The Wrong Hands

chapter7.html Destiny Of Oblivion: Chapter 7. 

The explosion slowly stopped and now water that had been blown out of the sea was raining down on Krillin and Yumcha. So far, there seemed to be no sign of Cell.   
"Do you think the blast killed him?" Krillin asked. Yumcha shook his head and said   
"C'mon, Chousu sacrificed himself so we could escape, let's go.". They both turned around and began to fly away. Just as they went out of view, Cell burst out of the water, furious.   
"Those little brats! I would have absorbed 17 if it weren't for that stupid Chousu! Grrr, once I find that Dragonball and wish to be the strongest being in the universe, I'll make them pay…" Cell growled to himself. That was when he saw something in the sky. A black ball falling down. It fell straight past him and back into the water.   
"Could it be? Was that the Dragonball?!" Cell gasped. He flew down into the water, caught the orb and flew back to the surface again. He hovered there for a minute just staring at the large orb. It was roughly 50cm in diameter.   
"I think it is the Dragonball! The blast must have brought it out of the water! Hmmm, it seems that 17 getting away was a God send…" Cell laughed and flew over to a nearby island where he placed the Dragonball down and looked at it for a second.   
"I wonder how it works…" Cell wondered, "If that Saiyan was right, it needs 24 hours to regenerate. At least half of that time has passed. That means about 12 hours until I become more powerful that anyone in history! And all I have to do I hold onto this orb. Too easy!". He walked over and sat on top of it and began to wait. 

"What's the matter, scared?" Adon said, now with an even more proud expression on his face. Vegita was very scared.   
"Could it be that Cell gained the power to transform into a super Saiyan?! No, impossible…" Vegita thought, trembling. Then he stopped shaking and he went back to him normal proud self.   
"Ha! I'm not scared of you! I couldn't care less if you grew another two arms! I still know you're no match for me!" smirked Vegita. Adon didn't say a word, but instead just hovered, waiting for Vegita to attack. Vegita got furious and began to fly at Adon when suddenly someone appeared between them, stopping Vegita. It was Goku.   
"Vegita! What do you think you're doing?!" Goku yelled at him. Vegita, stunned at Goku's reaction just replied   
"I'm trying to beat Cell! Now get out of my way!!". Goku looked confused.   
"What are you talking about? That's not Cell! He's a Saiyan and he's on our side!" Goku told him. Vegita looked over Goku's shoulder to see Adon wave casually at Vegita with a smile. Vegita seemed to be very confused.   
"That's impossible! You, Gohan, Trunks and me are the only Saiyans left! And even if he was on our side, why did he let me attack him?!" Vegita yelled. Goku gave a bit of a grin and answered   
"I think there's just been a misunderstanding. And trust me, it's a long story where he came from. We'll have to tell you later.".   
"So what does he want?" Vegita grumbled as he turned back to them.   
"All you need to know right now is that we all have to go into the time chamber." explained Goku. Trunks flew up to their level and joined in.   
"Go back in?! But we just finished training in there! Why would we need to go back in?!" Trunks yelled. Goku now focused his attention on Trunks. Trunks hovered waiting for an answer while Vegita still faced his back to them in anger.   
"He's going to train us to become more powerful than ever before." Goku told them. Vegita's attention was instantly brought back as he turned back towards them.   
"That's also impossible! I have reached the peak of a Super Saiyan's power! How can this brat surpass it?".   
"Because he isn't from this world. He has reached a form of Super Saiyan far higher than you have become.". Vegita was speechless. He just stood there, overwhelmed by the thought of there being another type of Super Saiyan.   
"Are you sure?" Trunks asked.   
"Yes, he's sure. Now I've studied all of your powers and I have chosen who will come into the Camber with me. Vegita, because he is the strongest, Goku and Gohan. Trunks, you should stay here and look after the others." Adon told them. Vegita clenched his fists in fury and yelled   
"I refuse to accept that this 'Saiyan' comes out of nowhere and suddenly comes here and bosses us around! How do we even know that we can trust him?!". Gohan, who was standing at the rim of Kami's fortress looked at Goku, wondering the same question. Goku waited for a second before he thought they deserved an answer.   
"We have to. We don't have a choice." Goku sadly admitted with his head lowered, "now we don't have time to argue. I don't know about you people, but I came here to train." Goku said and began to walk towards the Time Chamber doors. Vegita watched as Adon began to follow Goku. Goku stopped just in front of the doors and looked at Gohan. Gohan nodded at his father and walked towards the doors too. Trunks walked up to Vegita who was now standing on the ground and placed his hand on Vegita's shoulder.   
"Go father. He can teach you to reach a height of power never reached before. Trust me." Trunk said. Vegita looked at Trunks, then at the others walking into the chamber. Without speaking, Vegita slowly began to walk toward the Chamber doors as the others had already walked inside except for Adon who was waiting at the door. Vegita also stopped at the doors, gave Adon a look, then walked inside. Trunks just stood still and watched them walk in as Adon shut the door behind him.   
"Well, I guess it's up to me to hold off Cell until the others get back." Trunks thought. Seconds later, Trunks sensed two power levels heading straight for him. He looked to the side of Kami's fortress as Yumcha and Krillin landed. Yumcha fell to his hands and knees, badly hurt as Krillin ran over to Trunks.   
"What happened to you guys?!" Trunks yelled as he ran past Krillin to see if Yumcha was okay.   
"It's Cell. He tried to absorb 17 but we managed to stop him. Unfortunately Chousu didn't make it…" Krillin explained as Trunks gave Yumcha a senzu bean. Both Yumcha and Trunks got up and thought for a while.   
"Where's Tien?" Trunks finally asked. Yumcha quickly answered   
"He escaped with 17, but we don't know where.".   
"Now there is something strange we heard Cell say…" Yumcha continued. Trunks payed attention as he went on.   
"He claimed that 17 wasn't his main focus anymore.".   
"Yeah, I wonder what he meant by that." Krillin pondered. Trunks still was wondering who that new Saiyan was when Krillin burst out   
"Hey! Does he know about Adon?". Yumcha thought.   
"I don't think so. He hasn't even seen him yet I don't think…and even if he had, why would his focus be on him?" added Yumcha.   
"Say Trunks, you said in the future, Cell absorbed everyone, right?" Krillin asked. Trunks replied   
"Yes, why?". Krillin with a worried look on his face simply said   
"I think we have a problem…". 

To be continued… 


	8. Piccolo's Alive

Destiny Of Oblivion: Chapter 8. 

"If Cell absorbed all of us in your timeline and gained all our abilities, he would have gained Piccolo's ability to have super hearing! So he could have very well heard about the 8th Dragonball!" Krillin explained. Trunks looked puzzled and said   
"8th Dragonball?! What are you talking about?".   
"Hey, yeah! What Dragonball?!" Yumcha joined in. Krillin, suddenly got a look of shock on his face.   
"Neither of you guys know do you? Gees, where to start…" Krillin thought, scratching his head. 

Swoosh! Tien flew down low by the sea water with 17 still being carried on his back. He was still flying away from Cell when he finally decided to stop.   
"There, I think that's far away enough. I need to rest some place…" he thought as he flew up high, looking for an island to rest. He instantly spotted a small island to the right of him.   
"Hey! That'll do…" Tien said to himself as he jetted over to it and landed at the shoreline and sat down.   
"Phew, I'm beat." He sighed and fell backwards so he just landed on the floor with 17 placed beside him. 17, who had passed out from all the commotion, just woke up to see Tien lying next to him. 17 stood up and looked around and yawned   
"Where am I?". Tien sat up to see 17 up and looking better than ever.   
"Hey 17! How ya feelin'?" Tien asked rather cheerfully. 17 just kept looking around when it hit him.   
"We're back here agin?!?" he yelled. Tien shot up straight away and asked what was wrong.   
"What's wrong?!" 17 yelled again, "You took me back to the island we first met Cell on!!!".   
"So?" Tien yawned scratching his head.   
"So?!? Odds are Cell will backtrack and find us!!!" he continued. Tien merely shrugged and told 17   
"Don't worry, we aren't staying here. I'm just taking a break.", and he fell back down to the ground again. 17 continued to look around and saw all the damage done by the portal Adon arrived through. That was when he saw a familiar green man almost dead lying on the shore a short distance away.   
"PICCOLO!!!" yelled 17. Tien jumped up in a fright.   
"What?! Where?" he asked, but 17 was already running to him. 17 stopped at Piccolo's side and knelt down at his side.   
"Man, he's badly hurt, but still alive. Tien! Do you have any Sensu beans?" 17 said. Tien shook his head and also knelt by Piccolo.   
"Piccolo, if you can hear me, hang in there. We'll get you some beans as soon as possible." Tien reassured Piccolo and Tien stood up and scanned the sea for any movement.   
"17! You have to guard Piccolo, I'll be back soon with some beans." He said as a white flame began to burn around him.   
"No! Wait!" 17 tried to yell, but Tien and already shot off toward Kami's house.   
"Dammit, I just hope he gets back here before Cell does…" 17 thought as he watched Piccolo. 

"Hmmm, interesting, your Time Chamber is just as I imagined…" Adon thought aloud as he admired the empty white space outside the main building. Vegita was leaning against the door frame of the building, looking at Adon with hate in his eyes…or more of an envy. As Adon turned around to Vegita, Vegita gave a grunt and walked back inside.   
"So this is the Time Chamber, huh Daddy?" Gohan asked. Goku nodded with a smile. Adon slowly walked in and started to walk towards a bed when he stopped, looked at Gohan and gave an evil smirk. Gohan became slightly worried.   
"Daddy, I don't like Adon, he's creepy…" Gohan whimpered.   
"I know son, I must admit, he has been acting strange, especially when he asked you to come…" Goku pondered. Adon walked up to a bed and was checking it out.   
"Gohan, I want you to be careful. Keeps your eyes open, I don't trust him." Goku added. Gohan's face went from slightly worried, to very worried.   
"But Daddy, I thought you said we could trust him!"   
"I know I said that, but the only real reason I said that as so he would train us to this new level of Super Saiyan."   
"Daddy, that's not like you…"   
"Maybe, but I've been testing this 'Saiyan' ever since he arrived and I don't think he's really on our side. I believe his story about Oblivion, but something about him…it's just not right…" Goku finished. Gohan became serious and nodded as Adon walked up to them.   
"Well? I brought you here to train! Now do you want to be Super Saiyan level 3 or not?!?" he yelled. Both of them were shocked by his sudden demand. Vegita, who was standing by another bed, suddenly turned around in curiosity.   
"Did he just say, Super Saiyan level 3?!?" Vegita wondered, now very interested… 

"Bah! I get tired of waiting! I must make my wish before that Saiyan finds me, or I may suffer the fate of my master." Cell thought to himself. Cell got up and paced back and forth, suffering of extreme boredom.   
"What I would do for a decent battle! Vegita's DNA has given me an uncontrollable craving for battle I cannot contain!" Cell continued, as he turned to look at the Dragonball.   
"I suppose if I only left it for a minute…". Cell floated up into the air a little.   
"I guess I can just cause some havoc and come back. Why not? Besides, by what I heard before, they don't even know the orb is here!" he smirked, and flew off for something to destroy.   
"Hmmm, I must check out my master's lab! After all, no harm in looking up some of my own history…". Cell took off super fast towards where he knew his master's lab was. The Dragonball lay on the island with no one to look after it… 

"So that's Adon's story…" Krillin finished. Trunks and Yumcha were speechless.   
"So that's why the others have gone into the Time Chamber…" Trunks said. Krillin nodded.   
"Let's just pray that Goku and the others are strong enough when they come out! This Oblivion dude sounds really bad…" Yumcha thought aloud. Trunks suddenly turned into a Super Saiyan and took off.   
"Wait Trunks! Where are you going?!" Yumcha yelled out to him.   
"To stop Cell before he absorbs Android 17! I can still stop him…". 

To be continued… 


	9. Adon's True Brutality

Destiny Of Oblivion: Chapter 9. 

"Who's that?" Master Roshi pointed out as he spotted someone flying straight at them.   
"It's…it's Tien!" Roshi finished as Tien landed on the shoreline and ran towards him.   
"Quick Master Roshi! I need Sensu Beans, and fast!" he yelled. Roshi was shocked that it was the first thing he said as he started looking through his pockets.   
"I have two!" Master Roshi said, holding out the beans. Tien snatched both of them and took of without saying a word. Master Roshi just stood there scratching his head.   
"Hmmm, it seems it's getting serious out there. If only I could help…" he sighed and he sat down on the grass to watch Tien speed off.   
"I really miss being able to help. It meant the world to me. I JUST FEEL SO HELPLESS!!!" he screamed, punching the ground. Chi-chi came running out wondering what was wrong. 

With one single giant explosion a large group of buildings collapsed. Cell lowered his arm from the blast and slowly hovered to the ground. Cell observed the damage and seemed unsatisfied.   
"I tire of this power! I may be strong, but I must surpass that other Saiyan! I should have just absorbed 17 while I had the chance!" he thought to himself as he landed on the ground.   
"Why did I let him go!! If only I had absorbed him I wouldn't be weak!!!" he yelled in frustration. He crouched down and was screaming in anger as the ground started to shake   
"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" he yelled and the entire city exploded with a huge sphere of energy, sending Debris and rock flying into the air. 

"Huh?" Trunks thought as he was flying through the air. He stopped to see a massive sphere of energy in the distance.   
"Oh no, Cell is angry! Dammit he's destroyed an entire city! I have to stop him!" he yelled and he flew super fast in the direction of the explosion. For he knew that he was strong enough to defeat Cell and it was just a matter of getting to him before he did any more damage… 

"So what makes you think Cell is after the Dragonball? We don't even know if it's here do we?" Yumcha asked. Krillin shook his head and replied   
"When I was knocked out of the sky when looking for Bulma by the portal opening, I noticed something like an asteroid come out of that portal. It landed somewhere in the ocean I think.". Yumcha was speechless. They both just looked over the edge of Kami's Fortress when Yumcha had a thought. Krillin instantly noticed and looked at him.   
"If the Dragonball is here, then why are the others training to take on Oblivion?" he asked. Krillin suddenly looked confused.   
"You know, I mean, if the Dragonball is here, then Oblivion can't get here…can he?". Krillin suddenly caught on to what he was saying.   
"Hey, I never thought of that! So in other words, we got nothing to worry about!" Krillin cheered. But Yumcha remained serious and explained   
"No, it's worse. Cell could get his hands on the Dragonball before the others finish training and he could wish for something horrible. In other words, he could cause more damage than Oblivion before the others get here to help in time.". Krillin got a look of horror on his face now that it occurred to him too. Krillin couldn't move as Yumcha continued to gaze out into space.   
"And he's got a massive head start…he may already have it…" Yumcha added with a look of fear. 

"YAAAAA!!!" Gohan yelled as he flew into the air at Adon as fast as he could. Adon, only in Super Saiyan 1 form, knocked Gohan aside like he was nothing. Adon turned around to see a huge fireball flying at him. With one hand he stopped it and threw it back at it's maker…Goku. Goku, also in Super Saiyan mode, was knocked to the ground hard. Vegita just stood at the sidelines watching them train.   
"It's amazing, this Saiyan could teach me how to reach ultimate power. When I reach it, I could destroy him and be the ultimate being in the universe!" he pondered as he continued to watch the action. Gohan began to get angry and a huge force of energy emitted from him. They all looked at him, even Adon out of amazement because of the sudden increase in power. Gohan flew at Adon again but this time Adon decided to play with him.   
"Come on, hit me with your best shot!" he taunted and Gohan went psycho at him. Adon seemed to block every one of Gohan's attacks without even trying. After a while, Adon grabbed Gohan's arm and raised his other arm to blast him in the face.   
"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!!!" Goku yelled, but it was too late. Adon shot Gohan in the face with a fireball, sending him flying into the ground with a thud. And if that wasn't enough, Adon hovered to the ground and kelt next to Gohan. He then started punching Gohan in the chest very hard again and again. Even Vegita looked shocked at Adon cruelty.   
"STOP THAT NOW!!! HE'S NOT THAT STRONG!!!" Goku screamed and flew at Adon furiously. Goku swung his foot at Adon's head, but Adon grabbed it and threw Goku away near Vegita. Goku landed hard and quickly got up to see Gohan gasping for air as Adon continued to bash at him.   
"NOOOOO!!!" Goku cried with anger deep in his heart. He gave out a giant scream of pain and his hair began to go all spikey.   
"Huh?" Vegita said, staring at Goku as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.   
"Stop that NOW!!!" he yelled again and flew at Adon. Adon barely had enough time to turn around when he received a massive punch in the face by Goku which sent him flying. Goku quickly de-activated his Super Saiyan 2 form and checked to see if Gohan was alive. He was, but only just. He seemed to have badly broken bones. Adon, shocked from the punch, stood up and yelled   
"No you weak fool! Never show signs of weakness to your opponent by helping others or de-activating your super mode!!". Adon flew at Goku now and punched him super hard in the stomach. Goku fell to his knees holding his stomach, unable to breath. Vegita was stunned, for not even he would be that cruel. Adon then looked at Vegita with a look of evil and anger.   
"Now are you going to train, or will I make you?" he frowned at Vegita. Vegita was now afraid of Adon and he couldn't move. Goku slowly got up, but then collapsed again. He was too hurt from the punch, especially since he wasn't in his Super Saiyan mode… 

Out of nowhere, Trunks appeared right in front of Cell who was about to blast another building. Cell took a little time to realise who it was. It was Trunks in his normal form.   
"Ah Trunks, we meet again…" Cell smirked as he observed Trunks floating in front of him.   
"Cell, I am going to defeat you…". 

To be continued… 


	10. Trunks vs Cell

chapter10.html Destiny Of Oblivion: Chapter 10. 

Huge waves were send both ways as Tien flew as fast as he could just above the water.   
"I just hope I get back before it's too late. Poor Piccolo, he must be in a lot of pain right now…" Tien thought as he noticed an island he flew passed. He suddenly stopped and looked closely at it.   
"Is that what I think it is?" he wondered as he saw a strange orb sitting on the shoreline.   
"Oh my gosh! It's the Dragonball!!!" he yelled. He could hardly believe his eyes! He flew over to it and landed next to it.   
"I knew it! But what is it doing here? If anywhere it should have landed in the ocean. And there's no crater for when it landed…" he said, considering the possibilities. He shook his head and concluded   
"Either way, I have to take it with me, before Cell finds it!". He grabbed the dragonball and noticed it was pretty big, and heavy.   
"Woah! I never thought it would be this big!" he said and flew off in the direction he was going with the Dragonball.   
"Wow, wait till the others see what I found!" he grinned, marvelling at his discovery. 

"And how exactly are you going to stop me?" Cell laughed as Trunks just hovered in front of him. Trunks cracked a smirk and responded   
"With incredible ease…". Cell went from a smile, to a little serious.   
"You dare to compare yourself to the greatest being ever created?! Don't make me laugh…" continued Cell. Trunks now just hovered with his arms folded, not saying a word. Cell did the same. For a fair while they simply stared at each other. After a while, Cell just seemed to vanish, like he de-materialised or something.   
"What the…". Before Trunks got to finish he was send flying into the ground by a kick in the back from Cell.   
"Stupid boy. He should know not to mess with greatness." Cell laughed as he turned around to fly away. But when he did he spotted Trunks floated right behind him in Super Saiyan mode.   
"Hi, you miss me?" he smirked. Cell became extremely angry and began throwing several punches at Trunks' head. Trunks seemed to be dodging them, not easily, but he was managing. Cell stopped and was stunned at how fast Trunks was.   
"Impossible! I am unsurpassed by any being in the universe! How can you overpower me?!" he questioned, not expecting an answer. Trunks grinned. Cell clenched his fist.   
"How dare you act so calm! I will crush you!" he yelled. Trunks continued to grin when Cell snapped. He swing his leg at Trunks' head when Trunks disappeared out of view. Cell quickly looked around to see him but no sign of him.   
"Hey Cell!" a voice yelled and Cell quickly looked up into the sky to see Trunks charging a fireball.   
"Catch!" Trunks screamed as he threw a huge ball of energy at Cell. Cell freaked and tried to fly away but got caught in the blast when it hit the ground.   
"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Cell yelled as he went flying into a cliff wall. Trunks hovered just above the ground and waited for a sign of Cell. All Trunks could see was a cloud of smoke. Then a bolt of energy came flying out of the cloud and came straight at Trunks. Trunks simply knocked it aside into the sky with his hand. Cell came flying at Trunks and unleashed hundreds of kicks at his head. Trunks was dodging as fast as he could and Cell never got a hit it. After a bit of dodging, Trunks went to punch Cell in the stomach but Cell disappeared from view. Trunks then received a whack in the head from behind by Cell. Trunks went flying at the ground but he pushed off of the ground and stopped about 5 meters away.   
"Hmmm, nice shot…" Trunks smirked, "…but it's gonna take more than that to defeat me…". Cell was extremely scared. He knew that if he didn't think of something quickly he was finished. Suddenly he appeared in front of Cell.   
"Time to end this." Trunks said, very serious. Before Cell could react, Trunks uppercutted him up the face and he went flying into the air. Trunks quickly flew around in a circle and came straight at Cell. Cell steadied himself, only to turn around to have Trunks go crazy at him, throwing punches like no tomorrow. Cell was getting badly beaten up and Trunks wouldn't let up for a second. After Cell was almost limp, Trunks knocked Cell down to the ground and he hit it with an explosion of dust. Trunks landed on the ground and walked over to where the hole in the ground was. He looked in when he suddenly heard   
"POWER ORB!!!". Trunks became instantly confused.   
"What the…", but before Trunks could finish he was hit in the stomach by a small ball of light. Trunks was sent flying into the air and he was being pushed further and further away. He tried to escape but he couldn't. He saw Cell fly out of the hole and try to fly away as fast as he could.   
"No! Stop!!" yelled Trunks as he tried to get away from the orb of light, but it was pushing him high into the sky too hard. Cell stopped for a moment and watched Trunks fly off into the sky.   
"I hope you enjoy that little attack Dr. Gero gave me…" he laughed and flew away. Trunks continued to fly towards space… 

Time had passed in the chamber.   
"You can do better than that!" Adon yelled at Goku. Goku was in Super Saiyan 2 mode, fighting Adon in Super Saiyan 1 mode. Adon was punched in the face hard by Goku and he was sent a few meters back. Adon quickly threw a fireball at Goku and Goku stood his ground. The fireball came in contact with Goku's hands and Goku was trying to push it away. Adon folded his arms and watched. Out of nowhere, Vegita came flying at Adon in Super Saiyan 2 mode with all his fury. Vegita swing his fist at Adon's head but Adon simply tilted his head to the side and Vegita missed. Adon then kneed him in the stomach, then elbowed him into the ground. Goku threw away the fireball and managed to punch Adon in the face. Adon only had a minor shock and went to kick Goku…but Goku blocked it. Goku grinned and blasted Adon in the face. Adon wasn't harmed by it and he smacked Goku aside near Vegita.   
"You two are pathetic! I thought I was training real warriors! If you want to become as powerful as me you have to train a lot harder!!" yelled Adon. Both Vegita and Goku got up, hurt badly and Goku just looked at Adon. Goku was about to say something when Adon interrupted.   
"What are you going to say? Stop being so harsh?! If you do, you are as bad as your son!" continued Adon. Goku was angry at Adon, but what could he do? Goku just turned away and walked into the building. Vegita flew up into the air and said   
"Well? I'm waiting Saiyan. I'm still just getting warmed up!" Vegita laughed. Adon merely smiled and went to a fighting stance. Meanwhile, Goku walked up to a bed where Gohan was laying.   
"Son, are you awake?" Goku asked. Gohan opened his eyes and nodded.   
"I'm getting better. I should be well enough to train soon." Gohan said. Goku nodded and replied   
"Yes, you're healing well, I can't wait to see how strong you become.". Gohan smiled and went back to sleep.   
"I hope he heals soon, we need all the help we can get…" thought Goku. 

To be continued… 


	11. The Hunt Is On

chapter11.html Destiny Of Oblivion: Chapter 11. 

"Ugh! I can't escape!!" Trunks yelled at no one in particular as he went flying into the sky, being pushed by a small ball of light. He knew if he didn't get off it, he would go flying into space and die.   
"I'm running out of time…oxygen's getting low…" thought Trunks. He was very high now and was seconds away from hitting the edge of the atmosphere.   
"I have no other choice!!" he yelled and spun around (with a lot of struggle) so he was facing the sky, being pushed in the back. He tightened his fists and pushed them forward.   
"KA ME HA ME HAAAAA!!!" he yelled and fired a huge fireball was shot in the direction of space. He stopped moving as the fireball was pushing him in the opposite direction. But unfortunately, as Trunk predicted, the ball of light overpowered it. It just kept pushing and ripped through his chest.   
"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Trunks screamed out in pain and then he went limp. He started falling towards the Earth very fast and wasn't showing any signs of life. After a long and what seemed almost endless fall he hit the ground incredibly hard with a massive explosion and dust was covering any sight of him. After the dust settled, Trunks was visible. He was simply lying in a crater, limp, eyes closed, showing no signs of life… 

17 was pacing back and forth, very impatiently when he swung his head and looked over to the horizon.   
"Is that…Tien! About time too!" he smiled with a huge amount of relief. Tien quickly flew over and landed next to Piccolo and searched his pockets for a Sensu bean.   
"What took you so long?" 17 asked. Tien ignored him and opened Piccolo's mouth, giving him a Sensu bean. In a matter on seconds, Piccolo got up and stretched his arms and neck. 17 and Tien gave a smile. 17 walked up to Piccolo and put his hand on his shoulder, saying   
"Welcome back Piccolo.". Piccolo quickly backed away from 17.   
"What's going on? Tien, why are you here? Where's Cell?" he questioned. Tien just smiled and said   
"You have missed out on a lot. I don't know where to start…". 17 quickly interrupted.   
"Look guys, I'm happy to see you alive and well Piccolo, but we can't stay out here in the open where Cell could find us." He explained. Tien nodded.   
"Cell is still out there?" asked Piccolo. Tien nodded and said   
"Yes, but don't worry, he will easily be taken care of.". Piccolo looked confused.   
"Say…what is that?!" 17 asked, seeing the Dragonball. Tien was about to answer but he thought it might be best that he didn't due to the fact 17 could turn on him.   
"It's a gift from Chi Chi…" he mumbled because he couldn't think of anything to say.   
"Listen up you two," 17 demanded, "I know a hidden lab of Dr. Gero's. If you follow me we could hide there until it's safe to come out.". 17 was already hovering into the air. Piccolo and Tien (with the Dragonball) didn't say a word and just followed him as he flew of to the hidden lab. 

"So now what?" Krillin asked. Yumcha rubbed his chin as he thought for a minute.   
"I guess we should look for Tien and see where he's gotten to. After all, he could be in trouble and need our help!" he told Krillin, "Besides, we need to get to that Dragonball before Cell does!". Krillin quickly powered up so a white flame surrounded him and Yumcha did the same. They both took off as fast as they could in search of both Tien and the Dragonballs. 

Cell was also flying around. He was flying back to where he put his Dragonball, also away from Trunks who he thought was still after him.   
"I just hope that that young Saiyan doesn't catch up to me. He is far stronger than me and he won't fall for that move twice." He grumbled as he flew, wondering how long it would take before the Dragonball regenerates. He quickly spotted the island where he put his Dragonball and said   
"Ah ha! About time too…". He landed where he placed it. That was when he knew something wasn't right. He looked at the ground to see a mark where the Dragonball was but he couldn't find the Dragonball itself. He began to panic, looking around everywhere, but he couldn't see it anywhere on the small island.   
"Where on Earth…" he steamed as he looked at the ground. There were Tien's footprints.   
"NO!" he yelled, "IT CAN'T BE!! I KNEW I NEVER SHOULD HAVE LEFT THE DRAGONBALL THERE!!!". Cell had a red flame begin burning around him with a huge explosion and he instantly took off into the air.   
"I WILL FIND WHOEVER TOOK MY DRAGONBALL AND I'LL GET IT BACK!!!" he screamed. He was boiling mad and looked like he was about to explode with rage. Cell went zooming through the air in a random direction…unfortunately that was in the direction Tien was going.   
"The second I get my Dragonball back I will eliminate who took it and wish for ultimate power!!". Cell continued to fly in Tien's direction much faster than Tien could ever go, which meant they were in a lot of trouble. 

Even more time had passed in the Time Chamber. Gohan had completely healed and was training with Goku. Gohan, who had so far not transformed into a Super Saiyan, was being harshly trained by Goku in hope to make him reach a Super Saiyan form. Vegita insisted to go off and train with Adon in private. Adon agreed because he could see that Vegita wasn't as "weak" (more willing to fight).   
"Very good." Adon grinned, standing on the ground as Vegita gasped for air.   
"You are getting better far quicker than I thought you would." Continued Adon. Vegita managed to lift his head, still gasping and gave a grin, replying   
"And I'm just getting warmed up!". Adon gave another smirk and flew at Vegita, kicking him in the head. Vegita was sent crashing to the ground as Adon landed behind him.   
"I admire your confidence, but don't get too cocky." He told Vegita very seriously. Vegita became enraged and used all his energy to get up and turn around, firing a ball of energy straight at Adon's head. Adon was sent flying and landed on the ground several meters away. Adon got up and rubbed the back of his head. With a snicker to himself he turned around and looked at Vegita. Vegita managed to find more energy in himself and flew and Adon, throwing hundreds of punches at Adon's chest. Adon was beaten up and Vegita sent him flying with one last kick. Adon simply got up again and looked at Vegita.   
"Why aren't you trying to dodge my attacks?" Vegita asked while barely being able to stand. Adon answered   
"Any warrior can throw everything he has at the opponent. You also have to learn to inject fear into your opponent by not reacting.". Vegita looked confused.   
"Look, you were enraged because I was acting as if your moves weren't bothering me. Once your opponent is blinded by rage, they leave themselves open for attack. You can do more damage to your enemy by making them feel inferior than just trying to beat them up." Adon finished. Vegita gave a grin and nodded at Adon. Vegita had finally began to respect someone in his life. He now looked up to Adon not only for his power, but his pride and brutality. Vegita finally saw in Adon what he was going to become… 

To be continued…   
  


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yo, this is the author (Well duh!). I know I haven't done an author's note before, but this is important. I just changed it so anonymous people can review my stories!!! Yay! So even if you have already reviewed, if you are a reader of my fic, please review again and tell me what you think. I just want to know if I have anyone still reading this and if it's worth writing more. Thanx a heap! Oh, by the way, I hope peeps don't think I'm some horrible depressing guy cause my story is too dramatic! I just wanted to try a drama for once...thanx. 


	12. Reunion

chapter12.html AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you everyone for sticking with me as I write this Fan Fic. And Amber, Trunks is my favourate character! My name is Luke (my real name) and Trunks fused! Lunks! Anyways, he ain't dead and I'm sure he'll do something cool later in the Fic. And As for Sharon Toggle (an obvious fan of my fic), due to you saying my Chapters were too short, from now on, they are all at least 3 and a 1/2 pages long! There. So read and enjoy because I guaruntee the next few Chapters will have really exiting stuff in 'em! :) 

Destiny Of Oblivion: Chapter 12. 

"There it is." 17 yelled as he pointed to a mountain. Tien and Piccolo just looked at it and couldn't see it. 17 flew down low to the ground and landed at the base of the mountain, the other two followed.   
"I'm sorry, but I don't see any lab…" Piccolo groaned, but 17 just stared at the cliff face.   
"Now I know there's a hidden switch around here somewhere, I have it programmed into my database." continued 17. He ran his hand across the surface of the rock, and soon enough, he hit a hidden switch that opened a large door right next to them.   
"Woah! That sure was well hidden…" Tien gasped as they all began to walk inside.   
"What is this place?" Piccolo asked. 17 smiled and replied   
"It is one of Dr. Gero's hidden labs. Only him and me knew about this place. This is where he kept all of his backup research.". As they walked past a lot of equipment and devices Tien noticed a large tube containing a strange looking creature inside. It was small, about the size of Tien's arm. It had black skin and red markings all over it's body as it was floating in fluid.   
"W-w-what's that?!" Tien asked, freaking out. The other two came running back and Piccolo asked the same question. 17 looked at it strangely and said   
"I don't know. This isn't programmed into my data base…".   
"Just like Cell wasn't?" Piccolo grunted.   
"Either way, it's no threat." 17 explained, pointing to the control panel, "Look, it's not on life support. It must be dead.". They all took one last look at it and continued through the lab, observing the other freakish things there. 17 stopped right in front of a huge machine with a big tube in the middle, surrounded by three smaller ones.   
"There it is." 17 triumphantly announced. The other two looked up at the huge machine.   
"What on Earth is it?!" Piccolo asked. 17 smiled and said   
"It's Dr. Gero's ultimate machine. It was a backup device that allows 3 people to fuse in the case of an emergency. It was mainly built for 16, 18 and me to fuse if we couldn't defeat Goku.". They both continued to look at the giant machine, speechless. Tien put down the Dragonball next to him and continued to stare.   
"How does it work?" asked Piccolo.   
"Well one person steps in each of the outer tubes and someone pushes the button on this here panel. Then the three people are permanently fused. Though, there may be side effects." He informed.   
"Woah, then what's stopping us from-". Before Piccolo finished, something grabbed 17 and pulled him back behind them. They both spun around as quickly as they could to see Cell who had almost sucked 17 up his tail.   
"NOOO!!!" Tien yelled and ran at Cell. He swung his fist at Cell's face and hit it. Cell was unhurt and just grinned as he finished absorbing 17. The ground began to shake as Piccolo and Tien backed away slowly. A green orb of energy appeared around Cell and the sheer power being emitted from him was destroying everything in the lab. Piccolo realised that if the machine blew up, all hope was lost. He leapt in front of the machine and used everything he had to form a shield around the machine. Tien just watched as Cell began to change from a fish looking reptile, to a slightly human looking form.   
"No…I can sense his power…" Tien gasped as Cell gave out one last yell, blowing up everything but the fusing machine. Piccolo was blown back into a wall and Tien was luckily holding onto a supporting beam in the lab. They both opened their eyes to see Cell, standing there in his ultimate form. Cell was perfectly calm, tilting his head side to side and stretching his arms. He then stopped and looked at the Dragonball which was lying on the ground next to Piccolo.   
"It's been nice seeing you again, but I really must be off with my Dragonball…" he smirked. He began walking towards Piccolo when Piccolo stood up and shot a fireball at Cell. There was an explosion and Cell was surrounded in smoke. He instantly walked out of the smoke, unaffected, and knocked Piccolo aside into a steel bar poking out of the wall.   
"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" he screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Tien watching helplessly as Cell picked up the Dragonball and looked at it for a while. Cell turned to Tien with a ginned and told him   
"I can't thank you enough for giving me back my Dragonball, I've been looking for it everywhere. How can I repay you?". Tien didn't say anything, he just stared at Cell with anger in his eyes, knowing there was nothing he could do now. 

"YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME!!!" yelled Vegita and tried to kick Adon from every direction. Adon was blocking as much as he could, but with struggle. Vegita was in Super Saiyan 2 and so was Adon. They were now an even match. After some blocking and dodging, Adon was kicked in the face by Vegita, then instantly afterwards elbowed in the head from above. Adon hit the ground and quickly spun around to kick Vegita, but he vanished.   
"Huh?" Adon thought. Adon, became angry and swung his arm behind him. Vegita was caught off guard and hit to the side where he skidded across the ground a bit. Vegita was getting very angry.   
"I am the most powerful Saiyan…" he sneered, "…and I refuse to be beaten by some stupid stranger!!". Vegita didn't really believe that about Adon, but he was trying to lure himself into a false reality, so he'd get angry enough to be a Super Saiyan 3. Vegita began to go so quick it almost looked like he was teleporting. Adon was trying to follow him, but was failing. He suddenly was struck in the back by Vegita. Adon turned around to strike but was shocked to see Vegita's hand right up to his face.   
"YAAAAA!!!" he screamed and shot a fireball directly into Adon's face. Adon was sent flying and hit the ground with a thud, badly hurt. Vegita lowered his hand and began to slowly pace towards Adon with an evil smirk.   
"Come on, I thought you were going to train me? Or are you too weak?" he laughed and continued to walk towards Adon. Adon slowly stood up and faced Vegita. Adon began to crack a grin as he tensed his fists. Suddenly Adon's hair grew down to his feet as a yellow flame surrounded him. Vegita with a smile said   
"Wow, I never knew changing your hair style made people so confident…" (again, creating a false reality). Adon laughed and instantly appeared in front of Vegita, winding him. With a yell of pain, Vegita fell to his Knees, crouching over. Adon gave an evil laugh. Vegita slightly lifted his head and Adon kicked him in the face, making Vegita skid across the ground for several meters. Adon just stood there and lifted his hand to blast Vegita. Vegita managed to stand up to have a fireball fly directly at him.   
"NOOOOO!!!" he screamed and blasted a fireball back at him. The fireball was overpowering Vegita at first, but without warning, Vegita's fireball came flying at Adon and hit him. A giant explosion occurred and surrounded both of them. Goku and Gohan who were training a fair distance away stopped and saw.   
"Wow Daddy, that explosion is so big! Did Adon do it?" asked Gohan, staring in awe. Goku shook his head and answered   
"I don't think so, I think it's…". The smoke cleared and Adon was standing perfectly still, looking at Vegita. Vegita, extremely tense, had extremely long hair like Adon and a yellow flame burnt around him. He was a Super Saiyan.   
"Vegita, you've done it. You have exceeded my own power just as I hoped you would." He smiled, for once it didn't seem to be an evil smile, but more of a smile of satisfaction. Vegita couldn't grin, he was too busy focusing his energy to stay in that mode. After a few minutes, Vegita calmed himself and stood relaxed. He stared at his own arms, marvelling at his achievement when Goku and Gohan flew over.   
"So Vegita," Goku smirked, "you finally did it, huh? How do you feel?". Vegita gave an evil grin.   
"I feel fine…" he snickered. 

"Hey! I sense power levels coming from that mountain!" Krillin pointed as Yumcha also looked down. They began to fly towards it when they both suddenly stopped. They were both horrified.   
"You can sense it too?" Yumcha shuddered. Krillin without saying a word just nodded.   
"Should we still go down there?".   
"We have to! I sense Tien down there, he must be in trouble…" replied Krillin as he flew down to the base of the mountain. Yumcha quickly followed. They soon landed at the doorway to the secret lab. They both stared at the gigantic doorway.   
"I'm guessing this is one of Dr. Gero's secret labs…" snarled Yumcha. That was when they both looked inside to see Cell walking straight towards them holding the Dragonball. They both froze, too afraid to move. Cell stopped about 3 meters away from them and stared at them for a moment.   
"Ah yes, the people who were responsible for delaying my transformation…" he thought to himself, rubbing his chin. He then continued to walk towards them calmly as they were frozen with fear. Tien suddenly snapped.   
"STOP RIGHT THERE CELL!!!" he yelled. Cell stopped and looked behind him, wondering what Tien was up to. Tien crouched and tensed his body. After about 30 seconds of charging, Tien suddenly split into 3 forms! Cell now turned around completely, slightly amused.   
"Interesting…" he smirked. Tien made each of his forms go into each of the outer tubes.   
"Quick Piccolo! Hit the switch!" Tien yelled at Piccolo. Piccolo ran over to the control panel and didn't know which one to press. He knew Cell might react and blast the machine, so he had to hurry. He panicked and pressed a random button. Cell stood still, holding the Dragonball and watched all three forms of Tien in the three different tubes disappear.   
"Huh?" he wondered and something began to form in the middle tube. Everyone in the room just watched silently as a being began to form in the centre tube. Within seconds, Tien appeared in the centre tube and looked no different. The room was quiet for a second when Tien, who's eyes were closed, open and stared directly at Cell. Cell gave a smile and began to clap.   
"Very nice party trick. That was most entertaining. Do you have any other tricks I might like to see?" he chuckled. Tien just stared at him and said   
"You're finished Cell…".   
"What did that machine do to him? He looks the same as he did before…" asked Yumcha, "And what does he think he's doing threatening Cell?!".   
"That machine has done something to him alright. I can sense his power. It's…it's incredible!" Krillin gasped. 

To be continued… 


	13. Death of a Saiyan

chapter13.html Destiny Of Oblivion: Chapter 13. 

Tien stepped out of the centre tube and stepped down onto the ground a few metres away from Cell. Cell had a smirk of amusement on his face as he folded his arms.   
"What are you looking at?" Cell asked. Tien just silently stared at him, fists clenched.   
"I am Ultra Tien. And I will spare you no mercy…" he said with an evil look on his face. Cell's face went serious, then with a small grin.   
"Come now, you honestly expect me to be worried?" he warned, "Please. You should know you are no match for me, I am perfect now. Now go home and save yourself the embarrassment." .   
Tien still didn't respond, but started walking towards Cell, perfectly calm. Cell shook his head and said   
"You heroes never learn…", lifting his arm up towards Tien.   
"LOOK OUT TIEN!!!" Yumcha yelled. But Tien continued to walk at Cell when Cell fired a fireball at him. There was a big explosion and Tien was engulfed in it. They all became speechless as Tien walked out of the smoke and was unharmed.   
"What the?!? How the hell did y-". But before Cell could finish, Tien quickly flew at Cell and punched him hard in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall. Cell hit the ground with a thud and got back up.   
"Well well, it seems I underestimated you…" he sneered as he grabbed his chest. Tien stood there without moving, without talking. He definitely had changed, he wasn't acting like himself…   
"What has gotten into Tien? He's acting like he's possessed or something…" asked Yumcha. Krillin didn't answer, but merely watched in awe. Tien then held up his arm and was about to shoot Cell when Cell was overcome with fear. They both shot a fireball at each other and they collided. Cell was giving everything he had, but Tien wasn't even trying. Without warning, Tien's fireball overpowered Cell's and Cell was send flying through the wall of the mountain and out into the open. Cell landed on the ground, skidded along it for a while, then quickly got up to see Tien continuing to calmly walk towards him.   
"Impossible! No one could have gotten that much strength that quickly…" yelled Cell. Tien suddenly vanished from view. In a panic, Cell quickly flew up into the air.   
"I refuse to let anyone play mind games with me!!!" he screamed and shot a huge fireball at the ground.   
"Hide!" Krillin yelled as he, Piccolo and Yumcha all hid behind the wall of the mountain. Tien appeared next to where the fireball was going to hit and shot another one sideways just before impact, sending Cell's fireball to the side. Cell was terrified as he stared at Tien, calm and in control below on the ground. Cell continued to worry, then calmed down with an evil grin on his face. He hovered down to the ground directly in front of Tien.   
"I am impressed. You truly are a worthy opponent, but unfortunately for you, I have your DNA inside of me, and the DNA of every other great fighter in the universe. The only advantage you could possibly hold over me is power or speed. And I still exceed you in both those fields…" he laughed. Tien suddenly look worried. The went back to seriousness.   
"Lying about your power won't save you, I will destroy you and there is no way of avoiding it…".   
"But I am not lying! If you would just give me a moment, I could show you my true power!". Tien stayed just as emotionless as before.   
"I'm not going to give you the time you need to power up! This ends right now Cell!!" said Tien. Cell went back to looking worried. Cell knew that it was over unless he was able to power up, he was finished. That was when he saw the Dragonball, sitting at the entrance. He looked at it.   
"I just need to delay him a little longer, the Dragonball is not far from activation…". 

As usual, time had once again passed in the time chamber. Vegita had gone off to train alone while Adon was trying to get Goku to reach Super Saiyan 3. Adon was floating high in the air in Super Saiyan 3 mode as Goku flew at him with full force in Super Saiyan 2. Gohan was watching as Goku threw hundreds of kicks at Adon's head, but Adon kept dodging. After a bit, Adon blasted him in the face with a fireball. Goku only went flying a small distance, then stopped himself. He was coming close to being as strong as Adon an entire form down from him!   
"You aren't putting feeling into it! You will never transform if you don't have anger in your heart…" he informed. Goku went away from his fighting stance and looked at Adon, saying   
"I'm trying, believe me I am, but it's not easy."   
"You are weak," Adon grunted, "why? Because you are too kind. You must learn to be ruthless and selfish! Why must you always be so caring?! Now fight me or I'll make you!!". Goku went back into his fighting mood and flew at Adon again. Just before he hit Adon he teleported behind him and kicked him in the back. Adon didn't move, but held his place. He swing around to punch Goku in the face, but Goku held up his right arm and blocked it. Adon quickly kicked Goku on the left side of his body and grabbed his leg, throwing him into the ground. Immediately, he shot rapid fireballs and where he landed. The smoke cleared and Goku was laying on the ground, hurt badly, bleeding.   
"You pathetic excuse for a Saiyan! If you won't transform, I guess I'll have to take desperate measures…" he growled, and looked evilly at Gohan. Gohan became more scared that ever before as he looked at Adon. Goku suddenly realised the danger.   
"RUN GOHAN!!!" he screamed and Gohan began to run as fast as he could away from Adon. Adon gave an evil smirk and he aimed his finger at Gohan. Goku flew up to Adon and tried to grab his arm, but Adon knocked him aside back into the ground. It all seemed to go in slow motion as Adon shot a fireball directly at Gohan. Goku watched helplessly as it hit him, causing Gohan to yell out in pain, engulfed in a giant explosion. Vegita, who was training a fair distance away, saw the explosion.   
"What on Earth is going on over there." He wondered and began to fly towards the blast. As the blast cleared. Goku could see Gohan lying on the ground almost dead, like when he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.   
"What do you think you're doing?!" Goku yelled, and Adon just looked at Goku with an evil grin.   
"How does it feel Saiyan? The feeling of being helpless, watching your friends and relatives dying!! I had to deal with that all those years I spent in the 2nd dimention!!! Now you will know how painful it is to lose someone so close!!!". Adon seemed to be going crazy and he gave an almost psychotic. He had snapped.   
"ADON STOP!!!" screamed Goku as Vegita flew up to the battle to see what was going on. Adon flew down next to Gohan who was trying to get up and whispered   
"It's time for you to die…". Goku went absolutely insane and ran at Adon. He went to punch Adon, but Adon shot him with an orb of energy and he was sent flying back.   
"SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR SON GOKU!!" Adon laughed maniacally. Goku watched in horror as Adon charged up a massive fireball and blasted Gohan at point blank range. Goku stood up and was about to explode with rage. Nothing could describe the anger he was feeling right now. Vegita, watched in shock as the smoke cleared and Gohan was gone. He was dead. Vegita turned to Goku, shocked at what Adon had done.   
"N-not even I am that ruthless! I can't believe what he's just done…" gasped Vegita. Vegita watched Goku crouching down, his entire body tense with incredible rage. Adon looked at Goku also with an evil grin spread across his face.   
"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!". Goku gave out a deafening yell of anger and his hair almost instantly grew down to his feet.   
"He is finally a Super Saiyan 3." Adon smiled. Goku, even though he had transformed, still was crouching down and powering up with rage. They both watched as Goku's hair began to grow even longer and his eyes went red.   
"What is happening to him?!" exclaimed Vegita as Goku gave another yell of anger. This yell made his body emit an amazing force, sending Adon and Vegita flying back. Adon landed a fair distance away and continued to watch as Goku's muscles began to bulge.   
"Is it possible he's going through another transformation?!?" wondered Adon. But Goku stopped yelling and stood up straight. His muscles went back to normal and his hair went back to normal length. His eyes also went back to normal as he looked at the ground, extreme anger was still on his face.   
"Congratulations Goku, you have finally surpassed me in power…" grinned Adon. But Goku slowly turned his head and looked at Adon directly in the eye. Adon continued to smile at Goku's achievement, unaware of the danger. Goku clenched his fists as hard as he could, so hard he even bled a little.   
"YOU MONSTER!!! YOU KILLED A LITTLE BOY!!! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!!!!" Goku exploded with deafening volume. Adon suddenly looked scared.   
"What? No! What are you doing?!" he cowered as Goku began to charge up a fireball.   
"YOU MUST DIE!!!!!". Goku fired a fireball at Adon which was so large there was no way to avoid it.   
"NOOOOOO!!!" Adon screamed. The fireball was so strong, it didn't send Adon flying, it went right through him. Adon gave out a yell of pain as he vanished from view inside the fireball. Goku stopped and the fireball vanished, and Adon was no where to be seen. Vegita stared at Goku, too afraid to move. Goku stood perfectly still for a while until he finally turned to Vegita.   
"We've trained enough. It is time.". 

To be continued… 


	14. The Unleashing

chapter14.html AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here it is! The next chapter to this exciting series! Now I must make a huge apology to everyone who reads my Fan Fic. The reason there was such a long period of time before this Chapter was posted is because I have been incredibly busy lately! The next chapter may be a little bit (Not as long as it took this one to arrive!) because I still flat out with work. But never fear, I WILL finish this Fan Fic... 

Destiny Of Oblivion: Chapter 14. 

Vegita was about to speak, but stopped and merely watched Goku begin to walk towards the building which lead to the exit of the Time Chamber.   
"Incredible!" Vegita thought to himself, "Kakarot nearly reached a new level of Super Saiyan and I don't even think he realises it! But according to what I've sensed I still surpass him in power…". Goku reached the main building, then turned and looked at Vegita. Vegita gave a grin and flew down, landing next to him. Goku walked on towards the entrance as Vegita continued to marvel at what had happened.   
"This means that I could become even more powerful! I must continue Adon's life for him and reach the ultimate level in power. He would be proud.". Vegita and Goku walked out of the Time Chamber doors, Vegita with a smirk, Goku emotionless. Goku still had the pain in his heart of Gohan's death, but at the same time he felt there were more important things to take care of. 

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!". With a scream of pain, Trunks got up and just focused on breathing.   
"Must…help……the others………" he gasped for air. Trunks slowly stumbled across the ground. He collapsed again in pain and kept trying to breath, as hard as that was. Trunks suddenly lit up as if he remembered something. He reached into his pocket and he found two Sensu beans. He quickly put both of them in his mouth and in a matter of seconds his chest closed up and he was good as new. He gave a smile, then quickly scanned the area for power levels.   
"I know Cell couldn't have gotten far…" he spoke. Then he sensed a large power level off in the distance.   
"Oh no! He must have reached his final form! I can feel it!" he gasped, then took off and flew in the direction as fast as he could.   
"I just hope I get there in time!" he thought and he turned Super Saiyan, flying faster that ever. 

With a gigantic explosion, Cell went crashing into the ground again, Tien not sparing any mercy. Cell managed to get up, but he was extremely weak.   
"This boy isn't going to let me power up. I'll need to use my Power Orb again!" he hissed as Tien was about to blast Cell about 10 meters above him. Cell quickly appeared away from Tien and Tien's fireball missed. Cell clenched his fist and it began to glow as he gave an evil laugh.   
"He won't see it coming, just like Trunks…". Tien turned to Cell and saw Cell charging the bolt. Tien, as Trunks, was unaware of the moves power. He calmly faced Cell and clenched his fist, also charging up a move. Cell gave an evil grin. Just before Cell had finished charging it, Tien quickly blasted Cell first. Cell tried to fire his orb, but wasn't quick enough. Once again, Cell was pounded into the ground.   
"I don't believe it!".   
"Neither can I, Tien's gonna win!" Yumcha cheered. Piccolo, Krillin and Yumcha all had a huge amount of relief, they knew it was all over. Cell managed to get up and was nearly too weak to do so. Tien flew down next to him and watched Cell struggling just to stand up straight. Cell simply looked at Tien and Tien kicked him skidding across the ground. He skidded right next to the Dragonball and Tien didn't move, he just looked at Cell.   
"It ends here." He calmly told Cell. Cell lifted himself slightly onto his hands and knees and looked directly at the Dragonball. That was when he noticed it began to shake.   
"What the…". Before Cell could finish, the Dragonball suddenly emitted a massive light, almost blinding. Everyone covered their eyes as the Dragonball began to hover in the air at head level. Cell used everything he had to stand up and couldn't believe his eyes. It was activated.   
"Oh no! It's been activated!" Piccolo yelled to Krillin and Yumcha. They suddenly realised he was right.   
"I doesn't have a Dragon! It must just grant wishes on it's own!!!". Cell placed his hands on the Dragonball and felt it's energy.   
"It's incredible!" he gasped with an evil smirk. Everyone there seemed to forget everything they had come for and were mesmerised by the glow of the Dragonball. It was Yumcha who was the first to snap out of it.   
"Tien! Stop him!!" he yelled at Tien. This snapped both Cell and Tien out of it. Tien didn't say anything, but simply sprinted at Cell as fast as he could. Cell saw him and quickly flew up into the sky with the Dragonball. Tien missed and landed face first on the ground. They all looked up and couldn't believe it, it was all over. Cell held the Dragonball above his head and gave an evil laugh.   
"I WISH TO BE THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!!!" he laughed.   
"NO!". Tien tried to fly at Cell again, but before he could reach him Cell let out an explosion of energy and Tien was thrown back. They all watched as Cell's Muscles bulged and his eyes went red. In about a minute, the light died down and the Dragonball fell to the ground, inactivated. Cell slowly floated to the ground next to the Dragonball with his arms folded. No one could tell where he was looking because his eyes were all red, and he was much musclier than before. But other than that, no physical changes. He just smiled as they all could move. Tien who was nearly next to him on the ground was frozen with horror. With a crack of thunder, Trunks flew into view and stopped in the air above Cell.   
"Oh no! I'm too late!" he cried. He clenched his fists and was about to fly at Cell, but then realised how pointless it would be…   
"Trunks, Krillin, Yumcha and Tien! Get out of here now!!" yelled Piccolo. They all looked at him except for Cell who was marvelling at his body. Trunks nodded and indicated to the others to follow him. Trunks began to fly off and the others soon followed closely behind. Before they could get very far, Cell grinned and teleported in front of them. They all stopped and stared.   
"Impossible! There's no way he could be that fast! Even if he is the most powerful being in the universe!!" Tien snarled. Cell just laughed and said   
"Hmmm, I guess you people would make a good warm up…". Tien blinded with his own anger, performed a fly kick at Cell and hit him straight in the face. But Cell didn't budge. Cell hit Tien and sent him flying into the mountain wall.   
"Damn you Cell!!" yelled Trunks. That was when Cell looked at Trunks slightly confused.   
"Cell? Who is this Cell you are yelling at?" he asked with a smirk. They were now all puzzled.   
"You…where have I seen you before…" he said, looking at Trunks' face. Krillin squinted and looked directly at Cell's eyes.   
"Something's not right you guys!" Krillin noted, "I don't think that's Cell in there…". They all looked at Krillin, then back at the supposed Cell. The creature ignored Krillin and continued to look at Trunks. After a few more seconds, the creature stopped and grinned   
"You have his eyes…but you are not him. Your hair isn't long enough.". Yumcha suddenly looked more scared than he had ever in his life before.   
"O-o-oblivion?!?" he gasped. The creature quickly swung his head towards Yumcha.   
"You! How did you know my name?! Where is Adon!!!" he demanded. They all froze and couldn't believe it. How could have Oblivion gotten in Cell's body?! Oblivion raised his hand towards them.   
"Tell me! Where is Adon…".   
"He's dead." said a voice. Oblivion spun around to see Goku and Vegita in Super Saiyan 3 hovering behind him. The others would have cheered, but were too scared and confused about his comment.   
"Look at them!" Trunks whispered, "They've reached Adon's level!". Oblivion calmed himself but was still curious.   
"You both have his hair and eyes! You must all be the same race!!" he smirked. Goku and Vegita continued to hover and didn't speak.   
"You must be Oblivion…" Goku said calmly. Piccolo, who was in the middle of helping Tien up, heard what Goku said.   
"How did he know?!" wondered Piccolo.   
"I see you too possess the ability to sense powers. Well I can sense yours and it's not very big." Oblivion laughed. Vegita gave a smile and said   
"Well mine is…".   
"Be careful!" yelled Yumcha, "He wished to be the most powerful being in the universe!!". Oblivion's smile got even bigger as he said   
"You should listen to your friend, he's smarter than he looks.".   
"Look Cell, or Oblivion, or whoever you are! I am the most powerful being in the universe, so if you're talking about being as powerful as me, I wouldn't get too cocky…" yelled Vegita, pointing to himself. Oblivion gave a smile and observed him.   
"Very well, we will have a battle and see who is the strongest." He calmly responded. Vegita gave an evil smile, thinking   
"Finally, I will make Adon proud and display my true power…". Oblivion hovered down to the ground and landed, arms folded. Vegita also hovered down and landed a few meters away.   
"Goku, how did you know it was Oblivion?!" blurted Krillin.   
"I sensed his power level and it was far above anything Cell could ever reach himself…".   
"But what about Vegita?" Yumcha added, "Are you just going to let him get killed?!". Goku closed his eyes and lowered his head.   
"He is stronger than I am.". Everyone totally flipped.   
"No way! Really?!".   
"Yes, but what doesn't make sense is how Oblivion is in Cell's body…" wondered Goku. The rest were all puzzled as well.   
"But how Oblivion got here or who he is in the form of is irrelevant, this battle will decide the fate of the universe…". 

To be continued… 


	15. Past, Present and Future

chapter15.html Destiny Of Oblivion: Chapter 15. 

"King Kai? Is that you?". King Kai was sound asleep in his chair with Bubbles next to him in the open grass plain.   
"King Kai?" said the voice closer to his ear. King Kai's eyes slightly opened to see a boy staring him directly in the face.   
"WOAH!" he yelled and fell backwards out of his chair onto Bubbles. Bubbles went nuts and the boy tried to calm them down.   
"Is that you…Gohan?!" King Kai asked. Gohan, with yellow upright hair and a yellow ki flare surrounding him nodded with a serious face.   
"Are you…a Super Saiyan?!" he questioned again. Gohan, again, nodded. King Kai got up and dusted himself off to notice the halo above Gohan's head.   
"Hmmm, it seems you took a bit of a spill, eh?" he chuckled. Gohan remained serious and just looked at King Kai.   
"Don't you know what's happening on Earth?!" he asked. King Kai gave Gohan a puzzled look. Gohan sighed and said   
"Look, is it possible for you to find out what's going on down there? I really need to know…". King Kai straightened up his glasses and didn't seem impressed by the sudden demand.   
"Very well…", he groaned and took several steps away from Gohan and tensed his antenna, "…let's see, what have we got here…". In a matter of seconds a current of electricity ran across his antenna and he was sent flying. Gohan quickly rushed over to him and checked to see if he was okay.   
"What happened?!" he exclaimed. King Kai was shaking and couldn't speak. At first Gohan thought it was caused by the shock. But it wasn't long before he knew it was from what he saw.   
"What did you see?" he asked urgently. King Kai managed to get it out.   
"T-t-three large powers! One is Goku, the other Vegita. They are amazing!". Gohan looked King Kai in the eyes as if to ask more.   
"The third belongs to something else…but it is far greater than Vegita's. It makes your father and his friend look like nothing…" he finished. Gohan got up from kneeling next to Kai and clenched his fists.   
"And there's nothing I can do to help!!!" he yelled to no one in particular. King Kai got up and ran over to Gohan.   
"What the heck is going on down there?!?" he yelled at Gohan. Gohan, very angry turned to King Kai and began to explain. 

"You are very brave to take me on, but I suggest you leave while you still can." Oblivion taunted. Vegita just folded his arms and smiled with confidence.   
"And I supposed you know where the Dragonballs are…" he added. Vegita closed his eyes and said   
"I hate to break it to you, but you won't be getting near any Dragonballs. I will destroy you before that happens!". Oblivion gave a smile and looked at all of them one by one.   
"Look, I'm not here to play any of your little games! I want to know where the Dragonballs are…NOW!!" he yelled a them. It was then that he caught Piccolo out of the corner of his eye helping Tien up. His eyes lit up as he gave an evil grin.   
"Remarkable, just like on the stone tablet! It says that the Dragonballs I need are located on your world…" Oblivion pondered.   
"Uh oh," Goku realised, "he's after the Dragonballs on Planet Namek!". Oblivion slowly floated down to the ground next to Piccolo.   
"Tell me, is this your home world, or is it located elsewhere?" Oblivion calmly asked. Piccolo refused to answer and tried to hold back his anger which was telling him to attack. He knew it would be pointless.   
"Perhaps you need some motivation…" he grinned. Like it was nothing, Oblivion turned around and shot a tiny ball of light at Yumcha out of his finger tip. It blasted a hole straight through the centre of his stomach. Yumcha fell to the ground with a thud gasping for air.   
"YUMCHA!!!" Piccolo yelled.   
"Now tell me, where is your homeworld?" he asked again. Krillin and Goku flew down to Yumcha to see if he was okay. He was loosing blood too quickly, he wasn't going to pull through.   
"Just hang in there buddy! We'll get you a Senzu bean!" blurted Krillin. Yumcha just managed to open his eyes and whispered.   
"Get him Goku………get him…for……me………". His body went limp and he passed away.   
"Hmmm, what a touching departure. He must have been extremely weak, I barely put any power into that blast.". Piccolo tried to hold back, but was too blinded with rage.   
"YOU MONSTER!!!!!" he screamed and at point blank range he pointed his two fingers at his forehead.   
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!". He aimed his finger right at Oblivion's chest, so close he was touching it. There was a massive explosion and Piccolo, along with Tien, went flying backwards into a cliff wall. Due to all the smoke, Oblivion could not be seen.   
"Tien! Are you-". Just as Piccolo was about to ask if Tien was okay, Tien, barely alive, had his hands in the shape of a triangle pointing at the wall of smoke.   
"Tri…Beam……HAAAAA!!!". Tien used all the energy he had to blast Oblivion, then he collapsed to the ground.   
"Tien!" yelled Piccolo as he ran over to him. He checked his pulse to see if he was okay. He found that he was just unconscious. Piccolo stood up again to see if Oblivion was visible through all the smoke.   
"LOOK OUT PICCOLO!!!" Goku screamed at him. Piccolo turned around only in time to see Oblivion standing right behind him. Oblivion with one swift blow, knocked Piccolo flying at another cliff face. Piccolo hit the cliff, went flying through that and through two more behind it before finally landing on the ground a long distance away. Goku clenched his fists and was absolutely furious. Seeing Yumcha die not only brought him emotional pain, but reminded him of Adon killing Gohan.   
"No! First Chousu, then Yumcha!! Uh, and Goku…where's Gohan?" Krillin finally asked. Goku tried not to explode with rage, but instead used his instant transmission to appear next to Piccolo. He lifted Piccolo onto his shoulder, teleported next to Tien and place him on his other shoulder. He then teleported next to Yumcha, placing his hand on his chest before finally teleporting out of view. About 10 seconds later he appeared where he originally was alone. He suddenly turned to Trunks and Krillin.   
"Leave now. I can't afford having anyone else getting hurt…". Without saying a word, they both flew away in the direction of Kami's Fortress. After they were out of view Goku turned back to Oblivion with an incredibly serious face.   
"How heroic of you. 'Save yourself, don't worry about me!', don't make me laugh. I know your kind. You are just like Adon, you crave for battle." laughed Oblivion. Vegita, who was floating above them, hovered down in front of Goku.   
"We are Saiyans, and you will fear our name once I am through with you!" taunted Vegita, acting as if everything was still fine.   
"Very well, hit me with your best shot." smiled Oblivion. 

"Wow! That's quite a story!" King Kai said as Gohan finished his tale, "But how did you become a Super Saiyan?!".   
"When Adon killed me I became more angry than I had ever been before! Then, well, I just transformed!" Gohan explained. King Kai walked around in circles for a bit as Gohan continued to talk.   
"If what you're saying is true, that this third power is far beyond my Dad's, I need to train harder than I ever have before." thought Gohan. King Kai's antenna sprung up as he turned to Gohan.   
"You don't know who this being is, do you?" he sadly asked. Gohan's anger disappeared from his face as he looked at King Kai questioningly. King Kai sat back in his chair and began to speak.   
"Ever since the beginning of time there have been two worlds. You have live in this one. This world is ruled by kind and caring Gods who mean no harm. And out of all the species in this universe, there are two main kinds known as the Guardians and the Creators. Saiyans are known as the Guardians and Nameks are the Creators. The other universe is rules by one creature or 'God' as he prefers to be called of pure evil. His power level was enormous, but all of Gods in this universe could overpower him together. But something is wrong. He is far more powerful than he was supposed to be! We are no match for him now…". There was a long pause where Gohan just stared at King Kai with curiosity. King Kai continued.   
"But there is only one thing the two worlds have in common, the Dragonballs. While in this world the Nameks made the Dragonballs, in that world there is only one which was created by all the pain and suffering from both worlds put together. Whether that is related to why it regenerates so quickly we don't know. But how Adon got to that world there is only one explanation I can think of. Every 1000 years or so a link appears at random in the universe, this allows travel between the two zones. He must have got caught in it.". Gohan felt terrible.   
"So what can we do to help?" Gohan asked. King Kai looked at Gohan curiously.   
"There might still be a chance to beat him. But it will require work on your behalf…". Gohan smiled, saying   
"I'll do anything to take that monster down! What can I do?". King Kai gave a smirk and looked at Gohan straight in the eye.   
"We are going to make you the strongest being in the universe…". 

To be continued… 


	16. Game Over

chapter16.html Okay, so this really isn't a new chapter. I'd like to apologise, but I cannot finish this story. I had this great ending planned, but I was just recently given my own TV Show. The time it takes to do this is too much to find time for my Fan Fiction. For those of you who were curious, here's how it ended: 

Vegita and Goku fought Oblivion and got their asses whipped. It turns out Oblivion was actually after the Namek Dragonballs, so Oblivion flies there with his Dragonball to unite them. Meanwhile, Adon survived and him, Goku and Vegita used the machine to fuse into Gogiton (go-jee-ton). They instanmt transmission to Namek and finally compare to Oblivions maximum power level. After all, Adon was wrong, Oblivion didn't wish for just a little moe power in the other dimention...he wished to be 100 times more powerful! Anyway, Gohan becomes Super Saiyan 2 and accepts all the power of the Gods and is wished back on Namek along with whoever else died because Gogeton beat Oblivion to it. Gogeton instant transmissions the Dragonball back to Earth and then he finishes the battle with Oblivion on Namek where Oblivion shows his true form. Gohan tries to fight, but Gogeton tells him to leave because he still isn't strong enough. As Gohan flies away from Namek in a pod, Namek explodes (again *l*) when the two (or 4 technically) fire massive blasts of energy at eachother. Since neither of them can breath in space...they all die. Gohan's ship luckily (or unluckily for some) survived the blast and he made it back to Earth. 

PUNCHLINE: The reason none of this happened in the show is explained here. Trunks gets the Dragonball which was sent to Earth and waits for it to re-activate. When it does, he tries to wish that the Dragonball never existed. It doesn't work, so Trunks take the Dragonball back in time to just before the portal opened. He is high in the sky above where the fight between Cell and Android 16 is about to take place and he wishes that the Dragonball in the other dimention was in his other hand. It appears there and he throws both the Dragonballs into the ocean (hoping no one will ever find them) and goes back to the other time. But what about Adon now the portal didn't open? What about Goku, Vegita and Adon in the other timeline? Well...Adon died in the proper timeline of the show, but Vegita and Adon are wished back with the Earth Dragonballs and Goku ends up staying dead like in the other timeline. 

Well, that's it. Sorry I never got to finish it, but there's the ending for you. See ya and wish me luck with my new show! 


End file.
